1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to electrical devices useful for interconnecting circuitry on spaced apart P.C. boards or other like devices, for example, substrates having a high density of electronic components thereon.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is a novel improvement and a departure from at least the following:
______________________________________ Patent Patentee Class/subclass ______________________________________ 3,795,037 Luttmer 29/628 3,795,884 Kotaka 339/17 L M 4,016,647 Gilissen 29/629 ______________________________________
Recent advances in micro-circuit techniques have allowed the size of individual electronic components to be significantly reduced. Thus, while a large number of components may be packages in a very small volume, the need arises to provide a corresponding number of electrical connections. One problem with forming electrical connectors for such packages is that the dimensions and physical tolerances of the connections to the packages are extremely small. That is, the spacing between pads require connectors with such close contact spacing that there is no space for a normal contact spring which is capable of exerting the required contact force over the required deflection range. As a result, resistance values are so high as to be almost unacceptable. Capacitance and inductance values may also be unacceptable.
The aforementioned prior art patents have addressed these problems with success. However, as the technology is in a state of continual change, new and improved connecting devices are required to meet the advancement. Such advancements are being made primarily with respect to printed circuit boards and substrates, the latter particularly so. Further, there is an increasing need for stacking numbers of boards and substrates together with devices for interconnecting the circuits and pads thereon. Such interconnecting devices must be small themselves with the spacing between contacts incredibly tiny, and such devices must be able to accommodate thermal shock and changes without losing the integrity of the electrical contacts.